villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuri (Werewolf)
Yuri is the primary antagonist in the 1996 direct-to-video film Werewolf. He was portrayed by . History A psychopathic mad scientist with a violent temper, Yuri frequently verbally abuses and intimidates his coworkers and will physically fight them if they attempt to challenge his authority. He will also fight anyone who is perceived as a threat to his goals. Yuri wishes to create a modern, man-made werewolf and hold a press conference, receiving accolades and prestige from the scientific community as well as an 'immeasurable' monetary reward. Yuri has no boundaries in terms of what he will do to achieve his goals. In one instance, he drugs a security guard and injects him with the DNA of a werewolf. When the guard proceeds to go home, Yuri decides to follow him home so that he may capture him. Unfortunately, the guard dies when he crashes into a lot full of oil barrels. As unscrupulous and deceptive as he is, he never actually lies to anyone about his intentions and makes no attempt to hide his unvarnished disregard for human life or legal consequences. Yuri also dyes or changes his hairstyle almost daily, suggesting that he may already be quite wealthy to begin with. He may also be siphoning off the University's research funds to support his habit. In Werewolf In the movie, he is first seen supervising an archaeological dig on the outskirts of Flagstaff, Arizona. When one of the laborers, Tommy, decides to rest, Yuri orders him to get back to work, since Tommy is the only one not working. Tommy refuses to obey him and says that Yuri "needs to get his head straightened out". Yuri then pushes Tommy into a pile of Werewolf bones, slicing open his knee. As the other laborers are uncovering the skeleton of a werewolf, a fight breaks out between Tommy and Yuri. Joel, the foreman, attempts to break up the fight, but is repulsed. Having enough of Yuri's verbal abuse, another laborer, Bill decides to take on Yuri. The two continue punching each other out until the lead scientist, Prof. Noel, arrives to stop the fight and administer medical treatment to Tommy, who at this point is bleeding profusely from his injury. While everyone else is busy helping Tommy, Yuri continues to uncover the skeleton. Yuri doesn't care about how badly injured Tommy is at all and tries calling for Prof. Noel to have a look at the skeleton. Billy takes Tommy into the city for medical treatment, while Joel stays behind, shocked that they have uncovered the skull of a werewolf. Prof. Noel tells Tommy to accompany Tommy and Bill into town. Yuri then has his archaeology students dig up the rest of the bones. Afterward, the skeleton is unearthed and the remains are placed on a table for further analysis. Professor Noel, along with Natalie Burke and Yuri, are trying to figure out what it is. Yuri suggests that it is a lycanthrope, while Professor Noel is mildly skeptical as to its origin. Either way, Natalie finds it to be absolutely fascinating. Meanwhile, Tommy's injury becomes infected, and his condition has progressed to 'bad bad'. Joel orders him to call an ambulance and he is taken to Flagstaff emergency hospital. The next day, Joel and Billy are taking a break from working at the dig site. Yuri arrives in a white Ford F-150 (one of two cars that Yuri owns) and yells at them, asking them where they've been and where is Tommy. Since both know what is going on but are reluctant to tell Yuri, they keep silent. Yuri angers Joel and tells Yuri that he is at Flagstaff emergency hospital, the result of an infection. Yuri suspects that Tommy is not telling him the whole truth and later that evening decides to go to the hospital (disguised as a doctor) and proceeds to take a sample of Tommy's blood. Immediately after Yuri leaves, Tommy fully transforms into a werewolf and goes on a rampage in the hospital. Tommy then leaves to go after Joel and Bill and they are unfortunately forced to shoot him. The next morning, the anti-hero, Paul Niles arrives in Flagstaff from New York and is invited to a birthday party at the University where Yuri, Prof. Noel and Natalie work. Yuri is there, talking to his students and getting very drunk. Natalie takes a look at Paul and is immediately interested. Natalie goes to meet a friend and then Yuri steps in to hit on Natalie. Paul comes in and cramps Yuri's style, to which Yuri reacts by twisting his arm behind his back. Prof. Noel steps in to intervene. He tells Yuri to step outside, go for a walk, sober up and apologize to Natalie. Yuri refuses, and makes his way to the research building. At the research building, he invites the night security guard, Vic into the laboratory for a glass of wine. Vic refuses due to his duty as a security guard, but makes an exception for Yuri. Yuri then slips Vic some powder to render him unconscious. Yuri then injects him with Tommy's lycanthrope blood and then wakes him. As Vic walks to his car, he begins transforming into a werewolf. Vic drives off the university grounds in a delirious frenzy. While this happens, Yuri follows him in his Mercedes, but unfortunately in the pursuit, Vic crashes into a lot of leaking oil drums which explode and Vic then perishes in the flames. The next day, Paul joins Natalie in the laboratory, where it is revealed that Paul has been recruited to write a grant, presumably because the scientists are losing research funds as a result of Yuri's extravagant lifestyle (daily hair treatments and two vehicles). Paul is skeptical of the findings, and Natalie tries to explain, but is interrupted when Yuri walks in, who makes it very clear that he is outraged to discover Paul with her. Despite Natalie reassuring Yuri that he's only there to help the scientists fiscally, Yuri calls Paul a 'clown', to which then Paul retorts, calling Yuri a 'psychopath'. Enraged by this, Yuri then pushes Paul, the latter whom then kicks him in the chest, to which Yuri then punches Paul. Yuri then twists the werewolf skull off the skeleton and uses it to forcefully gouge Paul's shoulder, an action very much consistent with Paul's assessment of him. Yuri then orders Paul out, to which Paul leaves the lab hobbling and severely bleeding. Natalie pleads for him to return and tries to get Paul before he leaves. Yuri still remains pissed but glad that he was able to exact revenge in some way. Meanwhile, Paul is stewing over his confrontation with Yuri. Later that evening he transforms into a werewolf as a result of his gaping wound being infected with werewolf DNA. his injury. He spends the latter part of the evening thrusting his body on his bed frame and making snarling noises. Partway through his transformation, Natalie finds him at his house and enters. Paul is disheveled and agitated, but offers Natalie a drink. She obliges, and Paul admits that he is embarrassed about his encounter with Yuri. Natalie says that this behavior is not uncommon for Yuri and that Noel doesn't blame him for leaving the scene. (Which raises the question as to why Noel tolerates Yuri's wildly unprofessional behavior in the first place). Paul and Natalie consummate, and Yuri is not seen again for a while. Yuri is next seen having a phone conversation with an unidentified person. Natalie walks in with a rather well-cut lab coat and Yuri hangs up. Yuri spends a few moments ogling Natalie, to her disgust. He then leaves and Natalie raises her concerns about Paul and Tommy's lycanthropy to Noel. She feels that Noel is trying to cover something up and urges him to do something about it. That evening, Natalie and Paul play pool at a pub (**in real life, ''The Pioneer Saloon of Susanville, CA'') that has its air conditioning down very low with interesting results. Their amorous tourney comes to an abrupt end when Yuri steps in while Natalie tries to break. He sneers at Paul and before he intervenes, Natalie assures him that she can handle Yuri. Dejected, Paul retreats to his booth and in his dismay, begins transforming into a werewolf. During this time Yuri and Natalie are too busy playing pool to notice. Paul leaves to go to bathroom. Shortly thereafter, Natalie defeats Yuri in pool. She taunts him by saying, "You lose, Yuri. Like Always." He replies with an arrogant air, "I'll catch you next time." An unimpressive, cigar-smoking, overweight biker then decides to take Natalie on. Paul is still transforming while Yuri makes his way into the bathroom. While shocked to see Paul's transformation, he marvels at what his results have achieved. Paul runs out of the bar and attacks the local populace. Shortly after, while Natalie is still playing pool, Yuri hatches a plan with Noel to capture Paul while he is still a werewolf. Noel informs Yuri that if he succeeds in tracking down Paul, his reward will be immeasurable. (Possibly enough for Yuri to achieve his dream of having a live-in hairdresser.) The two then arrange to get some agents to capture Paul at his apartment and hold a press conference on their discovery. Yuri, in an attempt to impress Natalie, informs her of his plan. Yuri claims to resent the use of violence to achieve his goals, but that hasn't stopped him from violently assaulting his subordinates or Paul. Even so, he does not wish for bodily harm to come to Paul, but only so that he can show his lycanthropy to the world. Feeling betrayed by Noel and Yuri for their desire to exploit Paul for personal gain, Natalie is repulsed and leaves to find Paul. Natalie joins Paul at his apartment only to find that he has completed a full transformation to a werewolf. Natalie renounces her associations with Yuri and Noel says that she will help Paul no matter what. The two then hatch a plan for Paul to escape. Yuri arrives to case the apartment house and find Paul. In a matter of minutes, Paul leaps from a second-story window (even though his apartment is on the third floor) and hobbles away. Yuri is completely oblivious to this, but he suddenly runs away when Natalie walks outdoors. Yuri chases after Paul and tries to find him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Paul attacks Yuri, but it is not entirely clear how he is being attacked. It would appear as if Yuri was abrading his face with his wrist watch. Eventually Yuri bleeds to death from his injuries and (presumably) dies. Natalie and Paul find each other, and a result of their consummation, Natalie starts transforming into a werewolf too. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Elitist Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Shot Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Embezzlers Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Love Rivals Category:Horror Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites